Lo mejor del deporte
by sakura tamiko
Summary: Disclaimer: Todos pertenecen a la espectacular mente de J.K.R    RETO INVISIBLE    Frase: "Lo mejor del deporte"    Pareja: Olvier Wood x Draco Malfoy


**Lo mejor del deporte.**

Cuando Draco ocupo "honestamente" el puesto de buscador en Slytherin nunca, NUNCA pensó que existiría otro motivo por el cual esforzarse en ganar a Gryffindor, solo el de apalear a Harry Potter en el quidditch, el cual había que decirlo, resultaría muy placentero.

Pero fue en aquella vez, antes del primer partido de su tercer año, cuando Draco contemplo, la más mínima posibilidad de que pudiera haber un segundo motivo.

Iba llegando al campo recién bañado con un roció tibio, cuando lo vio, el capitán del equipo a vencer, el rubio refunfuño por lo bajo, quería entrenar a solas y a un idiota se le ocurría venir a ver el cielo. Dispuesto a no hacer caso al presente, siguió su camino a los vestidores.

Cuando salió, escoba en mano, pensó que "el maldito intruso" se había marchado, estaba dando la vuelta cuando chocaron contra él.

-¡Fíjate estúpido!

-¡Cuidado con tu lenguaje Malfoy!

Que mala suerte tenia, no contento con haberle retrasado el entrenamiento, el tipo se atrevía a retarlo, ahí estaba Oliver y el de frente, Draco se irguió todo lo que pudo, aun así no importaba, gracias a la herencia de los Malfoy y a aquella belleza de sangre Black, le sacaba una cabeza a Wood, el cual sin embargo no se inmuto y en sus ojos castaños había un brillo de desafío, cosa que inconscientemente le gusto a Draco, amaba los retos.

-¡A lo lamento! Entonces ¿Cómo debería tratar al señorito?

-No puedes decir nada más que estupideces ¿Verdad? ¿Tan corto de neuronas andas?

Draco se molesto de verdad, y no por el hecho de las palabras de Wood, sino de que no traía su varita con él, la había olvidado en los vestidores.

-¿Sabes? No necesito pelear con alguien tan insignificante como tú.

No lo sintió, pero cuando se percato del escozor que sentía en su mejilla se dio cuenta que Oliver le había golpeado.

"_Esta me la pagaras"_

Sin avisar, Draco también correspondió el golpe, y en poco tempo estaban enzarzados en una ardua pelea, los dos con demasiado orgullo para rendirse y con una fuerza sacada de sus entrenamientos de quidditch. Al poco rato, ya cansados pero mirándose fijamente decidieron que ya era mucho por un día, susurrando palabras amenazantes se alejaron a sus respectivos destinos.

Fue en ese día cuando Draco supo que había encontrado otro motivo para ganar a Gryffindor en el quidditch: OLIVER WOOD.

-¿Draco?-La voz chillona de Pansy lo saco de sus pensamientos- Mi vida ¿Estás bien?

Draco no respondió con un gesto arrogante se quito de encima a Parkinson, quien profirió una inaudible protesta, viendo como su "novio" salía de la Sala Común con rumbo desconocido.

No lo entendía, aquellos ojos marrones, lo seguían con insistencia, incluso en sueños, el mismo ya estaba harto de que cuando menos se diera cuenta, se encontrara pensando (de nuevo) en Wood, y lo peor de todo era que no sabía por qué.

De pronto entre los arbustos un sollozo llego a sus oídos, uno lastimero y lleno de tristeza que le atravesó el alma como una flecha. Se escondió tras unos pilares, queriendo apreciar quien estaba ahí, no para burlarse, si no, para por primera vez en su vida, compadecerlo.

Así estuvo un buen rato y cuando estaba pensando en marcharse de ahí, una mata de cabello café emergió de los matorrales, cual fue la sorpresa de Draco cuando vio a Oliver, con las mejillas rojas por el llanto, al igual que la punta de su nariz algo respingada, y con los ojos un poco hinchados, cristalinos haciéndolos ver más hermosos.

Malfoy no se movió, su corazón retumbaba fuerte, tanto que tenia mido de que Wood los escuchara y se dirigiera a su escondite, resoplo e alivio cuando vio que se marchaba con paso lento, fue un acto reflejo, producto de una acumulación de polvo lo que provoco que estornudara delatándose.

-¿Quién… quien esta ahí?- Draco trato de correr pero ya era tarde, Oliver lo miraba con enojo y vergüenza, el primero por haber sido espiado y el segundo por ser captado llorando.

-¡Eres un maldito Malfoy!- El rubio no podía creer que un rostro pudiera expresar tantas emociones al mismo tiempo- ¡¿Por qué carajos me espiabas? ¡Te gusto lo que viste! ¡Ya imagino lo que dirás mañana a todo el maldito colegio!

-No, espera, yo no…- Pero Oliver indignado se giro para empezar a correr, Draco en su intento de detenerlo y decirle que por primera vez en toda sus jodida vida no se burlaría de las desgracias de otros, tropezó con su capa cayendo sobre Wood, derribándolos al suelo.

Tardaron un poco en reaccionar, los ojos grises, fríos de Draco estaban sobre los cálidos y marrones de Wood. Malfoy impulsivo, arrogante y astuto como era, acostumbrado a hacer lo que quisiera a la hora que se le antojara, visualizo los delineados y abultados labios de Oliver y en un arrebato Casi bestial, poso su boca sobre la de Wood, introdujo su viperina lengua entre los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa de Oliver y trato de que este correspondiera el beso.

La mente del castaño era una revuelta de ideas no podía creer, simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que pasaba, Draco Malfoy, besándole con furia, su sueño inalcanzable cumpliéndose, pero no podía ser cierto, tal vez el rubio había averiguado que Oliver estaba enamorado de él y por ello se estaba burlando, la simple y lógica idea, acabo por destruir su maltrecho corazón, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas se quito a Draco de encima.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Oliver susurraba, no queriendo delatarse, el llanto estaba a punto de aparecer.

-Yo… yo- el rubio balbuceaba palabras intangibles y como no hacerlo, si no tenia no idea de porque había hecho aquello, simplemente lo hizo movido por sus impulsos, por un par de ojos marrones y labios rojizos.

-¿A quién se lo dirás primero?- Empezó a tratar de sonar duro- ¿A tu noviecita?

- No espera, yo no… no sé porque lo hice.

- Yo si lo sé, ¡No tiene corazón! ¡Estas malditamente hueco por dentro! ¡Eres un bastardo desgraciado!

Y dicho esto se fue corriendo o por el largo pasillo, Malfoy ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo para detenerlo. Se quedo ahí parado, pensando en el porqué que le urgía encontrar. Solo se insultaban cuando se encontraban pero él veía algo mas, veía su ímpetu, su valor, su orgullo, su tristeza u cuando su corazón se estrujo al verlo llorar gritándoles el ultimo insulto de hace un momento, no tuvo que pensar más, el mismo se sentía alguien inteligente, astuto y si no se diera cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, todo eso de lo que se orgullecía serian banalidades, el problema ahora era hacerle ver a Wood que no estaba jugando.

Encontró sus oportunidad una noche, cuando el salía del campo de quidditch, mientras Oliver entraba, se miraron y antes de que Draco hablara, Oliver paso de largo, propinándole un buen empujón, pero el rubio no se amedrento, sonriendo, giro sobre sus talines, camino dando grandes zancadas para no dar un espectáculo.

-Oliver-Draco por fin lo alcanzo y lo tomo con brusquedad del brazo. El otro se trato e soltar, pero parecía que Malfoy había crecido demasiado en los últimos días- ¡Carajo escúchame!

-Muy bien, te escucho- El rubio suspiro con pesadez, trato de explicar lo mejor que poda lo que sentía, pero era difícil y mas con ese par del cloros e ingenuos ojos castaños morándole fijamente, cuando por fin termino de hablar se sentía demasiado estúpido, miro a Oliver, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, se preparaba para el golpe cuando Oliver hablo.

-Pensé que te gustaba Harry- Sonaba sincero, demasiado.

-¿¡Potter! ¡No! ¿¡Porque pensaste eso!

-No lo sé, creí que detrás de esa rivalidad se encontraba algo más.

-No, ni siquiera sabía que me gustaban los hombres…- iba a seguir pero Oliver lo callo con una mirada.

-Mira Malfoy este año es el último para mí, y no me gustaría echarlo a perder, porque un niño mimado y ególatra se mueve por capricho, no solo te quiero a ti, quiero una **seguridad.**

Valeroso, directo, Oliver Wood lo miraba esperando una respuesta convincente.

-Sé que es tu ultimo año, pro entiendo algo, yo Nunca le hubiera dicho todo esto a un hombre y menos a un testarudo Gryffindor, no eres un capricho, eres algo MAS…

Oliver sonrió complacido, se puso de puntillas y rodeando el cuello del rubio le dio un suave beso, Draco sujeto el cuerpo por la cintura y suspiro aliviado.

En el último juego de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, la lluvia había hecho aparición, torrencial y magnifica, los jugadores golpeaban y volaban con furia, Draco buscaba detrás de los lentes protectores a la snitch, pero no dejaba de preocuparse por él, si se resbalaba y caía y el rubio no lo salvaba no se iba a poder perdonar nunca, Potter subió repentinamente, ya había visto la snitch, pero en ese instante se escucho una exclamación. Oliver caía con rapidez hacia el suelo, cuando estaba a punto de golpearse, Draco con un movimiento lo levito, no se dio cuando d que todos estaban al pendientes del cara rajada, quien también caía en ese instante, bajo rápidamente al campo y dejando su escoba a un lado cargo a Oliver y lo llevo a un pasillo desierto, ahí sujeto con desesperación el rostro del castaño.

-¡Oliver!- Este solo gimió de dolor-¡Oliver! ¡Carajo!

-¿Dra…co?- Cuando Oliver abrió los ojos, Draco supo que definitivamente **lo mejor del deporte**, había sido conocer a **OLIVER WOOD** y sus grandes ojos marrones, deposito un beso suave en sus labios y así sello una promesa de por vida, marrón contra gris, calidez contra frialdad…

_**UNION PERFECTA.**_


End file.
